disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Where the Dream Takes You
Where the Dream Takes You é uma canção de encerramento do filme da Disney, Atlantis: O Reino Perdido. Na versão original é escrito por Diane Warren e cantada pela cantora americana Mýa. Where the Dream Takes You foi lançado um single em 5 de junho de 2001 foi para Top 40 no rádio. Na versão brasileira, a música ganhou o título "Junto com teu Sonho" cantada por Deborah Blando. Letra They'll try to hold you back And they will say you're wrong But they will never understand The journey that you're on They'll try to change your mind They'll try to change your heart But they will never understand who you are And you still believe And you know You must go Where the dream takes you (Where your dream takes your heart) Where your heart longs to be (Your dream will lead you on) When you finally find that place You'll find all you need Where the dream takes you (You dream will lead you home) Far as your heart can see There's a world that waits for you You're not alone You'll find your home Where the dream takes you (Where the dream takes you) There's something in your soul That won't be denied It's the faith to dream that keeps the dream alive So you still believe And you know You must go Where the dream takes you (Where your dream takes your heart) Where your heart longs to be (Your dream will lead you on) There's a world that waits for you You're not alone You'll find your home Where the dream takes you Go where your heart is meant to be And you may find Somebody there Someone to share your dream When you finally found that place You'll find all you need Where the dream leads you (Your dream will lead you home) Far as your heart can see There's a world that waits for you You're not alone You'll find your home Where the dream takes you Versão brasileira No mundo vão tentar Tirar o seu valor Pois não conseguem compreender Só busca iterior E tentam te empedir E tentam te roubar O brilho que você guardou no olhar Mas ainda crê (mas ainda crê) Quer seguir Deve ir Junto com teu sonho (Dentro do coração) Onde ele quer estar (O seu sonho vai crescer) E se você não desistir Irá reecontar Onde mora o sonho (O sonho cumprirá) Onde juntos vão brilhar Num lugar que é só seu Sem solidão No coração Junto com teu sonho Há algo em você Que ninguém vai tirar É a fé pra proseguir e pra sonhar E ainda crê (E ainda crê) Quer seguir Deve ir Junto com teu sonho (Dentro do coração) Onde ele quer estar (O seu sonho vai crescer) Num lugar que é só seu Sem solidão No coração Junto com teu sonho Onde manda o coração E encontrará (E encontrará) Alguém que irá (Alguém que irá) Tocar a sua mão (O sonho vai crescer) Se você não desistir Irá encontrar (Junto com teu sonho) Sonho Onde juntos vão brilhar Num lugar que é só seu Sem solidão No coração Junto com teu sonho Categoria:Canções Categoria:Atlantis: O Reino Perdido Categoria:Canções de Encerramento